1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a light emitting element having a semiconductor portion.
2. Description of Related Art
A known light emitting element includes an insulating substrate, an n-type semiconductor layer, a p-type semiconductor layer, an n-side pad portion electrically connected to the n-type semiconductor layer, and a p-side pad portion electrically connected to the p-type semiconductor layer (e.g., JP H10-275934 A). In JP H10-275934 A, the p-side pad portion is provided above the p-type semiconductor layer.
However, with the light emitting element according to JP H10-275934 A, light from the semiconductor portion may partially be absorbed by the p-side pad portion or the semiconductor portion. Accordingly, sufficient light extracting efficiency may not be achieved.
Certain embodiments of the present invention have been devised in light of the disadvantageous features as described above, and an object thereof is to provide a light emitting element with high light extracting efficiency.